


The Chair

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve buys a recliner</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chair

**Disclaimer: No time to disclaim. I have to get ready for my lunch date with Steve.**

**************

Steve had just finished rearranging the furniture in the living room when he heard the front door slam shut. "Can't you close it like normal people?"

"No," Danny snickered as he entered the room, "and I brought pizza and...." He paused mid-sentence, the pizza boxes nearly falling from his hands as he stared at the middle of the room. "What is that?" 

"It's a recliner." Steve grinned at him. "You sit in it and put your feet up, leaning back, hence the name." 

"I know what it is, you putz," Danny cracked, putting the pizzas on the table. "What possessed you to buy a recliner? And one that's so big?"

"I don't know, Danno," Steve shrugged, ignoring the warning as usual. "What possessed you to buy all that Tupperware?"

"Kono and I were undercover, remember? The weirdo that was attacking Tupperware sales people?"

"You kept it all and put in an expenditure form for it!" 

"And it's all in **your** kitchen!" Danny shot back.

Steve nodded to the recliner. "I think you'll like it."

"I hate recliners."

"Take off your clothes, Danno."

"Why?" Danny eyed him with a bit of suspicion.

Steve pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor, his eyes raking up and down Danny's body with a look of pure hunger. "I'm horny." He undid his pants and dropped them. "See, commando, just for you."

Danny's shirt had already disappeared and he was taking down his jeans. "Don't look at me; the last time I went commando in Levis I zipped up a little too quick."

"Ouch." Steve took a few steps forward, right into Danny's personal space. "That underwear has got to go." He hooked his fingers in the boxer-briefs and pulled them down, watching them pool at Danny's feet. Steve eyed Danny's cock and licked his upper lip. "I'm going to kiss you now." He took Danny's chin in his fingers and tilted his face up. "Most beautiful blue eyes ever." 

Danny felt his knees begin to buckle. When Steve got like this, all heavy-breathing and sighing and just staring at him - God, the SEAL was going to be the death of him one day, and not in the field. 

And Steve knew what he did to Danny; he was quite observant himself. His left arm slid around Danny's waist, holding him upright while he ran his right thumb along Danny's lower lip, sliding it in, Danny drenching it with saliva. Steve's eyes never left Danny's as he pulled his thumb out, circling a nipple as he leaned down and sealed his lips over Danny's, purposely pinching the nipple. 

That was it for Danny; his legs were now like jelly, and all he could do was moan into Steve's mouth, one hand wound in Steve's hair holding their lips tight, while the other sought out Steve's hand around his waist and laced their fingers together. It took Danny a moment to realize he was being walked backwards, and even then he was unsure until the back of his legs hit the recliner and Steve climbed into his lap, his knees having enough room to fit between Danny's legs and the armrests. Steve's hard cock was pressed against Danny's chest and his ass was resting against Danny's cock. He reached into the cushion and took out a familiar tube.

"You have lube in the chair?" Danny's eyes widened.

"I was a boy scout, remember?" Steve flipped the cap and squeezed some onto Danny's fingers. "I think you're going to like this position." He lifted up and leaned forward so Danny could reach his hole.

"How many do you know?" Danny eased one finger inside.

"I bought a book." Steve leaned down and blew in his ear. "It's chock full of information...and pictures." 

"Can I see it?" Danny asked hopefully.

"No, it's mine," Steve scowled, albeit playfully, "and I'm not sharing." He kissed his way to Danny's neck and softly nipped at the flesh, at the same time Danny worked a second finger inside. 

Danny's head fell back, baring his neck. "You giving me a hickey, sailor?"

"Yeah, how about that?" Steve bit the skin and sucked hard, and when he heard Danny hiss he soothed the sore spot with his tongue, pleased with himself at the mark he had made - there was no way Danny was hiding it, even with his shirt buttoned all the way and with a tie. "Fuck me," he growled in Danny's ear, raising his body up.

Danny didn't have to be told twice. He grabbed Steve's ass and pulled him wide, feeling Steve slide over his cock. He made sure to take things slow, drawing it out; Steve was going to ride him and that sent Danny's libido into high gear. "I'm going to take you down, babe; you need to leave me in control." He pushed a couple of inches inside, giving Steve a moment to get used to him, and with each inch he got less resistance. "You're so beautiful like this, Steve, so open to me." 

Steve's response was to bury his face in Danny's shoulder, bite down and grunt.

"Neanderthal," Danny muttered and pulled Steve all the way onto his cock. "So fucking tight like this, Steven." 

"Love it," Steve murmured, "when you call me Steven." He pulled forward and swung his hips as he took Danny inside again. "It gets me so hot."

"I noticed." Danny thrust up. "Is it good, Steven?"

"Very." Steve was rocking back and forth, hands braced on the back of the recliner, pulling himself up and down Danny's length. 

Danny chose that moment to attack a nipple, hearing Steve's loud moan as he bit down, followed by the sigh as he lapped at it with the tip of his tongue. A long time ago Steve was the over-sexed teacher and Danny the eager and apt pupil; now they were on even ground (well, most of the time anyway) and Danny quickly learned what Steve liked. A little pain mixed in with the pleasure drove Steve wild. He closed his eyes and kissed his way across to the other nipple, making love to it with his tongue. 

Steve was in heat, his movements animalistic; on each slide down he clenched his ass tight. He wound his fingers in Danny's hair, lifted his face and kissed him hard, biting at Danny's lips as he pulled back.

"You're a cockslut, Steven," Danny dug his nails into Steve's cheeks, "and such a good bottom boy."

"Love being your whore, taking those 9 inches inside me - ohGodyesrightthere! - splitting me in two." 

Danny was concentrating on the sensations, but opened his eyes for just a moment - he wanted to see Steve's face. But Steve's attentions weren't on him - Steve had his head half-turned. Following Steve's eyes he noticed a mirror on the wall, and it was definitely new. Danny had practically lived in the house for months and he would have noticed it before. This was why Steve wanted that particular position - he wanted to watch Danny fuck him. "Pervert," Danny moaned out, wondering which one of them he was referring to. "I've watched my cock filling you, but not like this." 

Steve slowed his pace, staring at their reflections. "Make me come, baby; wanna shoot all over you."

Danny moved one hand to Steve's cock and caressed the tip with his index finger, gathered the pooled precome and brought it to Steve's mouth, nearly losing it at the sight of Steve sucking on it. 

Steve rode faster, fingers digging into the recliner to get the leverage he needed. 

Danny wrapped his fingers around Steve's cock and jerked him with slow strokes, knowing this **wasn't** what Steve wanted, but he so loved to tease him, bring him to the precipice of orgasm and drag him back. One glance up at his lover and that was Danny's undoing.

Steve's face was flushed, he was gritting his teeth, the vein in his neck clearly throbbing, and he was moaning Danny's name like a prayer.

Danny held his cock a little tighter, jerked a bit faster and in this position he could just about....

Steve felt the cool breath on his cock and came hard, streams shooting up, all over Danny's chest, his neck, and his mouth.

It was the most erotic thing Danny had ever experienced and it sent him over his own orgasmic cliff; he pounded into Steve, ready to scream out his bliss. But Steve's tongue was licking up the come that had spattered Danny's face and then his mouth sealed over Danny's and swallowed any words that might be said. Danny came with muffled moans, tasting everything that was Steve - his lust, his passion, and his...HOLY SHIT! He had been so blind! When Steve finally let him have a moment to breathe, Danny smiled at him. "You love me."

"It took the world's greatest detective long enough to figure it out," Steve teased.

"That would be Batman, and neither one of us is that cool." Danny urged Steve off his softened cock. "Although I think Chin would make a great Alfred."

Steve laughed at that, leaning down for one more kiss as he slid to the floor. He picked up the cloth he had brought there earlier and wiped them both clean, and then knelt between Danny's legs, absently drawing patterns in Danny's thigh. Steve rested his head in Danny's lap and tilted his face up. "Did you like it, Danny?" 

Danny studied Steve's eyes, wondering what he was seeing there. "Of course I liked it." Danny ran his fingers through Steve's hair. "I like - love - everything we do."

Steve lowered his gaze. "The sex is fucking amazing."

"And some amazing fucking," Danny forced a laugh at the bad joke as he saw Steve frown a little. It took a moment for him to get Steve's mood shift - oh yeah, it was the old cliché - he knew his partner better than he knew himself. "You need the words, don't you?"

"I guess I do," Steve admitted. "They make it real."

"Your ass can fully attest that it was real," Danny grinned, "and yes, McGarrett, I love you, too." He swung his leg over Steve's head and stood up. "Let's eat." 

Steve gaped at him. "We were having a...a moment, and **now** you decide you want food?" 

Danny ignored him and brought the pizza boxes and a paper bag over, sitting beside Steve on the throw rug. He casually opened a box and sneered. "That's yours, pineapple - blech!" He opened the other and sighed. "Pepperoni and sausage - a real man's pizza."

"You brought me pineapple pizza?"

"I told you I love you, GI Joe, and I will even put up with watching you consume it." Danny removed a six of Longboards from the bag and handed one to Steve.

"We need a bottle-opener." Steve made a motion to get up but Danny stopped him.

"I guess the SEALs didn't teach you **everything**." Danny took the bottle from Steve. "This is how we do it on the mainland." He rested the bottle cap atop the end table, hit it with his hand and the cap popped off. "Easy-peasy," Danny snickered as he handed it to Steve and opened his own. "Steve, we're going to have time for a lot of moments, and I'd like to do them on a full stomach."

"You're such a romantic, Danny." Steve ate a slice slowly and methodically, knowing Danny was watching his mouth. He licked a bit of sauce from his upper lip and moaned to himself.

"You're not going to get me going," Danny stated, "because I am hungry."

"I can't help but try." Steve stopped teasing and began to eat. 

"So you bought the recliner for sex." Danny guzzled half his bottle. 

"No, I got it because it was comfortable." Steve smirked. "The mirror I got for the sex."

"You're a degenerate."

"You have no idea, Danny." Steve dropped his slice and crawled forward, closer to the mirror. He got on his hands and knees with his ass facing the mirror and leered at Danny. "Why don't you show me what else you do to me?"

Danny's slice fell from his hand and he nodded in silence. Oh yeah, death from too many orgasms. 

And he couldn't think of any other way he'd like to go.

**FIN**


End file.
